


Pact

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: John, the black shepard dog, is missing his favorite little shih tzu.His dad takes him on a car ride to visit Dave.





	Pact

The black shepard dog was resting down on the ground.

John whimpered. Silently crying.

He was missing his best friend, his lover, the tiny little shih tzu that always smells nice.

He wanted to see Dave again, he wanted to smell his face and comfort him with kisses.

John cried, resting on the ground sobbing to himself.

His dad knew that his heart was aching.

John overheard his dad talking, he took a deep breath and sighed. His dad was speaking into his small box again.

He said kept talking into the box saying words that the shepard dog knew, like "John" and "Dog."

The moment his dad said "Dave." John stood up and started panting.

John's tail wagging, his heart pounding.

_Dave. Dave. Dave. He said Dave._

He was going to see Dave. He loved Dave. He missed Dave. John let out a happy bark.

John ran over to the front of their home where the leash was. John grabbed the long rope and pulled it off of the coat hanger. The thing raddled a bit as John pulled the leash off of one of the hooks. John got the long rope free and brought it to his owner.

"John just came up to me with the leash." His dad told the box.

John shouted so the box could hear him. He was hoping that Dave could hear his bark but Dave always liked to sleep. Dave probably sleeping, and if he wasn't he was probably missing John just like John missed him.

John started jumping back and forth when his dad put on his leash.

John needed to find a nice gift for Dave, John looked around and found another tennis ball to bring to him.

Once they stepped out of their house, John raced over to their car with the ball in his mouth.

John hopped into his seat and waited for the car to start. Putting the ball down on the ground.

His dad rolled down the window and he could happily whine the entire ride, letting his dad know how excited he is to go see his little lover.

Once they parked and got out of the car, John pulled his dad over to the elevator.

John happily paced around the box until the door opened again. John hurried over to the door with his gift still in his mouth.

John whined until the door opened. John placed the ball in front of Dave and started happily kissing him all over.

John started smelling Dave, suddenly John smelt something wrong.

Dave's face smelt like another dog.

John looked around the room.

"Joooohn." The nice lady that smelt like strong bitter juice was talking directly to the black shepard dog. "Do you want to meet Rose?"

John turned around and walked out of the door. Dave was spending time with another dog. He didn't need John there.

Dave yipped. Whining and trying to gain back John's attention. John kept trying to walk out but his dad made him go inside. John decided to just lay down by the door like he used to before Dave started living with the strong human.

John rested by the door, waiting to leave.

Dave quickly stepped up to John, his tiny paws taking him over as fast as they could carry him.

Dave started whining.

John turned his head away from Dave. Dave walked over to where John's head was. John looked the other way.

"He missed Dave so much you called me." Dirk said, "and now he won't even look at him?"

"He's jealous of my little pup." The nice lady picked up her little blonde dog. "He must think Dave has a new _play thing."_

The nice lady tookhe tiny little teacup poodle over to John, trying to introduce her to John. "It's okay, she's not going to steal your man. Rose is still a puppy."

John got up.

With the lady putting another dog in John's face and Dave's high-pitched whines in his ear, John decided he had enough. He walked over to his dad and started pawing him, asking to go home.

Dave ran back up to John, crying for his lover to look at him.

"John." His dad got down to the ground and picked the shih tzu up. "Dave wants your attention."

Dave was hanging in John's dad's hands.

Dave's mouth was hanging wide open, he was panting. He started wagging his tail back and forth. 

John looked at Dave for a moment, seeing his tiny black eyes and his silky smooth blonde hair.

John felt a pain in his tiny heart. He wanted Dave to only spend time with him.

Dave needed to learn.

John turned his head away. Dave began to cry again, whining and yipping for John's affection. 

Dave's owner reminded him that it was bad to yip in his house, Dave ignored him. Yipping for John's love.

John laid down on the floor. He decided to nap alone till it was over.

Dave came up to lay down next to him.

John got up and walked away, finding a new spot to lay.

Dave came up to him again. John moved again.

Dave was persistent. He was determined to get John's affection back.

Dave found the best gift that John brought for him and brought it to him. It was a little black dog plush.

John turned his head away. Ignoring the gift.

Dave yipped at John, he lightly growled at him for not looking at his favorite gift. Dave carried it everywhere after he got it so it smells just like Dave. It is a very good gift, but John doesn't respect it.

Dave growled and barked at John. Demanding he look at the gift.

John lifted up his head and looked at the toy and then looked at Dave. He huffed and then laid his head back down.

Dave felt insulted. His favorite gift is important, it's important because it's from John and it looked just like him.

Dave decided that if John wasn't going to appropriate how much the gift mean to him then Dave won't care about them any more.

Dave tipped-toed over to bring him his favorite ball. It was big and hard to carry but it's John's.

Dave dragged over another plush John gave him. A tiny ball. A few ropes. A tiny frisbee. All of it.

Dave collected all of the gifts he had from John in the house.

All of his little balls and all of the big ones.

All of the plushies. 

All of the toys.

Dave gave them all back to John. If he was going to be rude, he could keep them.

John slowly got up. He started sniffing Dave's face. Dave turned away he walked off and over to his bed.

John slowly inched forward, delicately taking steps to walk up to Dave.

Dave settled down on his bed and began to nap.

John placed a paw on Dave's pillow, Dave got up and started yipping at him.

Barking insults and telling John to back off.

John coward and tucked his tail between his legs, whining at rejection.

Dave let out a single huff and then laid back down.

John looked around. Searching for something very important.

John brought Dave's favorite toy back to Dave.

Dave's eyes were still closed so John barked.

Dave lifted up his head to look at it.

Dave looked up at John.

The small blonde dog yawned and then looked away.

John started barking, running at where Dave's gaze way.

Dave looked away to the other side and John ran that way too.

John needed Dave to notice him, he was only jealous Dave was playing with another dog.

John wanted to ignore Dave so he understood that was bad.

John didn't want Dave to ignore **_him!_**

Dave was not looking at John. 

John whimpered and cried.

He laid down next to all of the toys that Dave brought over to him, still crying. 

John missed Dave so much and now Dave is mad at him even thought Dave did something wrong.

John kept silently whining for several passing moments.

Dave was trying to sleep, trying to ignore how sad John seemed.

Dave couldn't take it any longer.

Dave got up. He picked up his favorite toy and laid down with it under his chin.

Dave yipped for John's attention.

John instantly got up.

John started wagging his tail and barking. Dave whined back.

John set a paw down on Dave's bed again, Dave growled.

John backed off.

John insulted him, it's going to be a while until he's allowed to sleep with him again.

John laid down next to Dave's bed, Dave rested his head back down on his plush toy.

The two of them silently agreeing to rest together... and ignore the other dog.


End file.
